Las mejores cosas llegan de manera inesperada
by Another Crazy Writer
Summary: Los cambios siempre eran difíciles para él. El temor que conllevaba la perdida de todo aquello que conocía era algo espeluznante, aterrador y sin embargo maravilloso.


_Disclaimer: Voltron: Legendary defender no es de mi propiedad, ya quisiera yo que lo fuera._ _Este fic participa en la dinámica del intercambio navideño grupo de facebook._

Las estrellas de la noche proclamaban a gritos que se les había hecho tarde, nuevamente gracias a la gran vanidad de Lance. Si tan sólo lograran llegar a una reunión a tiempo, Hunk seguramente lo consideraría como una clara señal del inminente final de todo lo conocido por el hombre.

La cena de año nuevo tomaría lugar en casa de los Holt. El cómo los conoció seguía siendo un misterio para él, un mero capricho del destino. Si no hubiera sido por la fiesta a la que su mejor amigo Lance lo obligó a ir a regañadientes y de mala gana, la amistad que compartía con el simpático par de hermanos podría nunca haberse gestado.

Recordaba el estridente sonido de las bocinas por todo el dormitorio masculino y el penetrante olor del humo mezclado con alcohol que se combinaba con la ceniza y se volvía fuego dentro de él.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abandonar aquel espacio que solo olía a problemas; se sentía ajeno a las imágenes de adolescentes hormonales desenvolviendose frente a él sin ninguna clase de pudor. Mas su amigo, anticipando lo que ocurriría, le había tomado del brazo e imposibilitado su huida mientras se encontraba distraído.

Suspiró resignado ante la socarrona mirada que le dedicaba su compañero de cuarto en esos momentos. Si algo odiaba de Lance era la asombrosa capacidad de observación y análisis que podía tener en esta clase de situaciones; era verdaderamente un fastidio lo bien que le conocía, y a pesar de todo se encontraba eternamente agradecido con aquel imbécil don Juan.

Así que ahí estaba, en un departamento demasiado pequeño para la cantidad de gente que se aglomeraba en aquel sitio. Dudaba seriamente ser capaz de tener algo de privacidad o espacio vital en ese lugar en el cual, podía asegurarlo, se encontraba prácticamente toda la comunidad estudiantil.

—Vuelvo en un momento ,— vociferó Lance de manera casi ininteligible cerca de su oído para posteriormente perderse entre la multitud. A pesar de no haber escuchado mucho, Hunk estaba seguro de dos cosas. Primero, había venido con un idiota. Segundo, probablemente no volvería a ver a ese idiota, quien seguramente iría tras alguna chica por lo que restaba de la noche.

Podría haberse largado y acabar con la tortura en ese mismo momento si no fuera porque la entrada ahora fungía como pista de baile. Por lo cual sus únicas opciones implicaban: abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre, recibiendo como regalo un par de moretones y uno que otro hematoma menor si tenía suerte en el proceso; o permanecer ahí hasta que Lance regresara, muriera del aburrimiento o tuviera que acarrear a alguien lejos de ahí por una crisis alcohólica.

La primera opción parecía infinitamente mejor que las demás, esto por el simple hecho de que con cualquiera de las otras elecciones terminaría inevitablemente con algún tipo de fluido en su ropa. No habría mayor problema si se quedaba únicamente en eso, mas lamentablemente era de la clase de personas que se asquea fácilmente. Esto implicaba que, por inercia, terminaría vomitando.

Los rumores corrían como aire en la facultad, y con todos los implicados en la fiesta resultaba prácticamente imposible que un caso de vomito consecutivo pasará desapercibido por toda esa gente. Él disfrutaba enormemente del estatus de invisibilidad que ser catalogado como uno de los del montón le proporcionaba. La tranquilidad que esto le brindaba era algo que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por una noche de locura en la casa de un completo desconocido.

Inhaló, reuniendo toda la valentía que podía en un aliento antes de aventurarse dentro de la jauría humana que esperaba el momento para devorar otra persona y llevársela dentro de sus entrañas.

—Yo no te lo recomendaría amigo—. Hunk se detuvo abruptamente, confundido por la recomendación del extraño a quien trataba de buscar con la mirada, hasta reparar en su presencia.

Al notar la confusión en su mirada, éste prosiguió. —Lo he intentado antes, es inútil. La multitud terminara devolviéndote al mismo punto eventualmente si te infiltras bruscamente. No vale la pena.

—¿Quién eres?—. Levantó una ceja en señal de desconcierto ante el hecho de que le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra con tanta familiaridad.

—Cierto, olvide presentarme. Matthew Holt, pero puedes decirme Matt. ¿Y tú?— declaró extendiendo su mano hacia Hunk.

—Hunk, sólo Hunk,— declaró mirando con desconfianza la extremidad que le fue tendida, para posteriormente redirigir su atención al dueño de esta quien le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al darse cuenta de su indecisión. Finalmente estrechó su mano con la de Matt, después de todo se trataba de un simple apretón de manos.

—Así que, ¿Hunk Verdad?

—¿Sí…?

—Si en realidad quieres escabullirte, lo que tienes que hacer es pasar poco a poco, siguiendo el ritmo de los demás, casi como si tuvieras intenciones de unirte a ellos.

La sugerencia le resultaba antojable, casi tentadora. Pero existía algo en su interior que le decía a gritos que no saliera de ese lugar, pues terminaría arrepintiéndose. Regresó la mirada hacia Matt, quien pese a todo se veía igual de solo y desorientado que él.

Se quedaría un poco más con él, después de todo, divertirse de vez en cuando no le hacía daño a nadie.

 _Debo reconocer que el escribir algo relacionado con estos dos personajes me pareció todo un reto de inicio a final. De todas las ideas que tuve, nunca espere que el fic terminara convirtiéndose en algo de esta temática, para ser sinceros ni yo misma se como ha terminado de esta manera._ _Me disculpo por cualquier error de redacción u ortografía, asi como del uso accidental del OoC._ _Este fic esta hecho como un regalo a Kowy Ignacy del grupo antes mencionado, perdon por la demora._ _Agradecimientos especiales a Zephyr870 por corregir el fic y apresurarme a terminarlo._


End file.
